The Distance of Love
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: This fic is based on a movie called The Lake House, so, the story is about Mikan and Natsume's love...but they're on a different time, Mikan on 2007 while Natsume on 2004, how will they met each other? Rated T for safety.
1. The first step to my real life

THE DISTANCE OF LOVE

**A Gakuen Alice fanfic (my second fic)**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Disclaimer:...I own nothing...right?**

**Summary: This fic is based on a movie called The Lake House, so, the story is about Mikan and Natsume's love...but they're on a deferent time. Mikan on 2007 while Natsume on 2004, how will they meet each other? Rated T for safety.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Chapter 1: July 24, The First Step to My Real 'Life'

-At 04:35 PM-

A brunette was standing in front of a big gate, watching it in awe. The black bars that were separating her with the other side of the place stood in its glory, challenging the outsiders to try breaking through its strong form. Two A letters, which was painted with golden paint, were attached onto the middle of the gate, making the gate look more magnificent.

"Th-this school gate is...BIG!!" the brunette yelled, couldn't contain her excitement as she continued staring at the gate.

While she was busy admiring the gate, a figure came closer to her from the other side of the gate. A blonde-haired guy that wore weird, yet girly clothes approached the brunette with a big smile and asked the security to open the gate. Once the gate was open, he beckoned the girl to come in, which she did, and stretched his hand to her.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy, Sakura Mikan-chan!" he exclaimed.

A smile made its way onto the aforementioned girl. She took his hand and shook it.

**(He knew Mikan's name and that Mikan would come to the school is because of a female teacher, named Serina Yamada. You know her right?)**

_**Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan! I'm 13 years old. I just graduated from elementary and I came to the Alice Academy because my best friend is here! Actually, I'm running away from my home to meet her...gomen Jii-chan...And now, I've met my first teacher that guides me about this Academy...his name is Narumi-sensei!**_

"So Mikan-chan! Here are your uniform and your room key! You'll be guided about the class tomorrow, so you can take a walk for now. Oh, and congratulations for being a special star Mikan-chan. Now, adieu!" the guy said as he walked away after handing her a uniform and dorm room key.

"Hai!"

_**Actually, I already know about alice before, and I know that I have alice**__**s**__**. They are Nullification, Copy and Steal. I've never told Jii-chan about my alice, because he hates alice users, and because of that, I couldn't contact my best friend. My Jii-chan prohibited me to do so, he knew that my best friend is an alice users, then he kind of hates her a little bit...and then, I ran away and poof! I'm in this school to meet her right now. By the way, I realized that I have these alices is when I was 11 years old, it's two years ago... **_

**(Oh, about Mikan's past...I'll tell ya'll on the next chapter, now on the story...)**

She watched Narumi walking away from her and smiled in contentment. After taking a brief look at the view behind the gate, she decided to take a walk, touring herself around the academy. She walked to the cafeteria, park, and then stopped when she spotted a beautiful Sakura tree standing not far from the park she was wandering at now.

The light pink petals of flowers that crowded every all twigs at the tree made the plant look like an umbrella. And being under it, Mikan felt like she was under a big natural umbrella that she couldn't bring anywhere. A strong wind blew, making a few Sakura petals fall down from the small twigs and unto her. "What a beautiful Sakura tree…" she breathed in amazement.

Mikan decided to rest there for a while. She sat under the tree and leaned her back on its thick trunk, her eyes wandering to the sky. White clouds were floating in the sky, moving slowly as time passed by. Not wanting to waste the good weather, birds came joining the clouds, flying and chirping happily as a soft breeze was blowing once again.

She drowned in her deep thought as she watched the small creatures chasing each other in the sky. The animals looked like as if they had nothing to be worried about, flying freely in the sky without anything to chain them back to the ground.

Yes. She was jealous.

Despite the feet and hands she had as a human being, she hardly could get her freedom. She lived under the rules wherever she went. Sometimes, it suffocated her, limiting her ability and courage to do what she wanted. "Birds...if I could just fly and be free like them..." she murmured, watching the flying animals soar before they went to the other direction and disappeared from her sight.

Something hit her face all of a sudden, snapping her out of her reverie. Mikan rubbed her face at the contact, and then looked down to her side to see the thing that had woken her up from her trance in a rude way. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion upon seeing a paper ball. She picked up the paper and looked up to the place where the paper was dropped, but saw nobody. Shrugging, she threw the paper up.

"What the heck is that just now?" she wondered, continuing to watch the sky.

**On someone's side, a few seconds before a paper hit Mikan's face…**

A guy with raven hair was reading a letter up on the branch of a Sakura tree, his teeth gritting in annoyance upon seeing the content.

_Tonight, you'll have another mission. If you don't complete this mission, say bye-bye to your friend. Remember, you, Hyuuga Natsume, is the Academy's Kuroneko. You're, special._

_**To my Kuroneko**_

_**Persona**_

Irate enough, he crumpled the paper and threw it down. He then leaned his back on the tree trunk, closing his eyes to get some rest before he did his mission. After all, he couldn't decline it. His friend's life was the bet.

He was about to doze off when the paper hit his handsome face a few seconds later. He caught it before it fell down and grunted as he eyed the paper ball in his hand. His forehead creased in wonder when he recognized the familiar paper.

"What the...?" he asked himself and threw the paper down again.

And then…

POP!

It hit Mikan's head...

"Again!?" The brunette rubbed her head and picked the paper. She looked up, wanting to yell at the suspect, but she saw...nobody.

Fuming, she threw 'it' up again...

POP!

It hit Natsume's face. The raven-haired boy caught the paper and groaned when his sleep was disturbed once again. He glared at the paper in his hand and then looked down to see…nothing.

"What the hell!!??" And then he threw 'it' down again, but 'it' came up again three seconds later. He started to get annoyed by it. He then threw 'it' back with a strong force, only to find 'it' hit his face the next second.

The process kept on repeating, until a few seconds later…

"WHO ON EARTH DID THIS!!???" Mikan and Natsume yelled together, but the two of them couldn't hear each other.

The paper was in Natsume's hand now, being crumpled more by the annoyed lad's fist. Having enough of the endless throwing contest, he thought of a brilliant idea. He took his pen out of nowhere and wrote something on it. Before he threw the paper down, he ripped off the letter from the Persona guy so nobody could read it. After making sure there was nothing on the paper but the message he just wrote a few seconds ago, he took a deep breath and threw the paper of 'destiny'.

'Hope this person read it...but, where is this person? There's nobody down there...well, this is so familiar...' Natsume thought.

POP!

The paper hit Mikan's head, a lot of veins appeared on her head. She gave a deadly glare to the poor thing. "Again..." she mumbled as she took the paper. But before she could throw the paper up, she accidentally saw a few words written on it. Being curious she was, she unfolded the paper and read it.

_Hey! Who the hell are you and what's your problem that you threw this bloody paper to me??_

_**Kuroneko**_

Again, a lot of veins popped on her head, her eyes twitching in displeasure. "This person...he's the one that threw this paper first..."

She then wrote the reply on that paper, crumpled it again, and threw it back to our Kuroneko, but she realized something that made her feel weird. "Wait a sec...That paper came from the branch up there...but there's nobody there when I look up earlier..."

**On Kuroneko's side…**

He caught the paper that just came up to the place where he was sitting. Unfolding the paper, he leaned his back on the trunk and read the reply.

_Hey! You're the one that threw this paper to me!! I'm under this Sakura tree where you may belong right now!! Can't you see me??? Oh, and I'm the one who should be asking you, what's your problem that you threw the paper to me???_

_**Orange**_

He quirked an eyebrow after he finished reading the letter. "Hn? Under this tree? Right now?" He looked down again. But still, he saw no one.

"There's nobody down there. That's weird." He wondered, reading the letter for the second time. After a few seconds, he realized something that had nothing to do with the content of the letter.

'Hn? It's a girl? The one that wrote this crap? From the reaction and this smell...Heh, smells like orange perfume, this is definitely a girl,' he thought. Then he wrote a reply for Mikan, smirking as he did so. He threw it down again...

POP!

**On Mikan's side…**

The awaited reply finally hit her head. She took it and read it, wondering what her invisible companion's answer was.

_Liar...I don't see anyone under this tree where I belong right now. Hn...try to look up, I'm on this Sakura tree branch, little girl..._

_**Kuroneko**_

_**Note**__: hey, are you wearing an orange panty right now?_

VEIN!!! VEIN!!! VEIN!!! VEIN!!!

"This is definitely...A HENTAI GUUUY!!!!!!" she yelled to no one, unconsciously clamped her skirt tightly between her knees as she fumed. "But how did this person know what I'm wearing? ...And he's up at that branch?"

Mikan scrunched up her nose and tipped her head back to look up at the tree branch, only to find nothing up there.

"There's nothing up there," she murmured, shifting her gaze back to the letter. "…What's happening here? This is so confusing..." she said as she scratched her head. She wrote down a 'deadly' reply then threw it up.

POP!

**On Natsume...**

_I don't see you up there...and, HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I'M WEARING!!!!???? YOU HENTAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I'M A GIRL!!???_

_**Orange**_

When the raven-haired boy read this, he couldn't hold his 'pride' as The Heartless Hyuuga Natsume anymore. He chuckled a bit, much to his surprise. 'Wait...I'm laughing?' he thought after realized what he just did.

'She's...different...different from any girl in this academy...But ah...where is she?' he thought and then something clicked in his head. 'Ah...everything is familiar somehow. Oh, this is just like...oh well, let's reply this crap.' Then after he wrote down the reply, he threw it down.

POP!

**On Mikan...**

"Oh...it came...that hentai guy..." mumbled Mikan in annoyance.

_Huh? You want to know how I know 'it'? Simple. One, I can smell your 'Orange' perfume from this paper. Two, you named yourself 'Orange', so I thought you're a girl...with 'Orange' panty. Simply, I just guess it. Hn...can I know your name? And...tell me what date it is now._

_**Kuroneko**_

She sighed at his answer. "...Okay, forget about that...well, he want to know my name? And uh...date?" Mikan bent her eyebrows in wonder, but decided to just reply it and throw it back to our Kuroneko.

POP!

**On Natsume...**

_Uhh...my name is...Sakura Mikan, and the date is...July, 24 2007. Why do you ask? And tell me your name!_

_**Ora**_**(scratch)**_** Mikan**_

Natsume blinked. "2007??...now is...2004. Huh, just as I thought..." He then wrote a response, then...

**(Okay, this is too long...)**

POP!

**On Mikan...again…**

_I can't believe this is happening to us…you know what? On me, it's 2004._

"2004!!??"

…_I'm not lying. So, I'm from a different time…_

Mikan's jaw dropped and she keptsaying, "No way…no…way…in hell…"

_I know you're surprised. Well, I don't know what is really happening. I only know that this is a 'legend' that everyone's talking about it lately. I can't believe this, but this is happening…We're connected to each other, but we're from a different time. Oi Orange, don't keep your mouth hanging so wide..._

At the last sentence, she shut her mouth close and frowned.

…_and don't wear a mini skirt before someone think something perverted about you and barf. Oh, and I don't want to tell you my name. We'll keep in touch, because I'm kind of curious at what happened, see you…Orange pattern, I've got to go now... _

_**Kuroneko**_

Mikan's breathing stop for a while as she reached the end of the letter, between disbelief and belief. "...This is impossible..." she managed to speak after the shock.

But before she could think any longer, someone in black suit came out of nowhere and tied her with a rope in a blink of an eye. "W-wha?...who are you?!" she asked. But that guy only picked her to his shoulder and ran away from the tree.

"WAAIT!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Mikan struggled, getting panicked as she realized she was being kidnapped.

A few seconds later, both of them were already in the middle of Northern Forest. Mikan didn't pay attention to their surrounding since she was to occupy in releasing herself from her kidnapper. She kept screaming, "PUT ME DOOWN!!!!!" to the guy, but the man didn't show any sign that he would let go of her anytime soon.

The man stopped running only when a boy at her age appeared in front of them all of a sudden. He was wearing a mask, a black mask **(the mask is like Persona's…but it's black)**. But because it's kind of dark **(too much trees, besides, it's 05:13 PM...It's dusk.)**, Mikan couldn't see it clearly, even the hair color, face, and the rest of his feature.

"Put that girl down, you bastard..." the boy said coldly.

The man snorted. "Only my mistress that can command me...but," he put Mikan down as he smirked at the boy, "I guess it's alright...because I wanted to kill you badly, you punk!" Then he attacked the boy with such a skill, but the boy could dodge it easily and in a same time untied Mikan with a little knife in his hand.

"Is that the best thing you can do?" the boy said coolly.

The guy gritted his teeth in irritation and attacked the boy again. But still, the boy could dodge it. They battled like that for a few seconds; the man attacked and the boy just dodged it. And when the boy had lost his patience, he made a circle of fire around the enemy, preventing the male from getting close to them or running away.

Without moving his attention away from the man, the boy shouted at the brunette, "You girl over there...RUN!!!"

Mikan nodded. But when she was trying to run away, she couldn't move an inch. Even the boy couldn't move his body too. His flame then disappeared and he knelt down on the ground, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Wha...t?" He hardly could talk. And in the next second, he coughed blood.

The guy smirked, standing in triumph as he watched the boy suffering. "Heh...that's what you got for insulting me!" he said as younger male screamed in pain. Mikan didn't feel the pain like the boy did. She just couldn't move. Right now, she was crying as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

"Please...please stop it..." Mikan pleaded to the guy with tears falling down on her cheeks. She couldn't stand seeing her savior in pain.

"U...use y..your Nullification-ugh!...t..to him!" the boy yelled as loud as he could to the brunette as he tried to bear the pain he felt.

"I want to, but…I couldn't...somehow my body and power don't obey me..."

The guy laughed hysterically. "Of course it is! It's because I have manipulated both of you punks body! hahaha!!!"

"Damn...y...you!" the boy cursed the guy.

"Maybe you're right, but I will try it!" Mikan said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She focused her energy on her alice. And then, a soft light came out of her. She opened her eyes as she leashed the nullification to the guy.

She did it, thanks to God. The guy fell down as he whined in pain. On the contrary, the boy stood up as if nothing happened to him before. She picked the brunette up in bridal style and ran away, jumping from branch to branch.

"You damn bitch! That's why our organization wants you!! I won't let you go!!" the guy screamed as he stood up and ran to chase them.

Mikan and the boy kept running and went deeper to the forest, trying to get away from their chaser. Fortunately, the trees and bushes got thicker as they went deeper. The plants acted as their quilt, hiding their trace from the bad guy until they didn't hear anything from the guy again.

A moment later, they found a small and dark cave, and decided to hide in it for a while. The boy put the brunette gently and sat in front of her while trying to catch his breath.

"A...are you alright?" he panted.

"Ah...I'm okay...I should be the one who asked you that. Are you alright?" Mikan asked, crouching close to him while putting on a concerned look on her face.

The boy blushed, but the mask and the darkness of the cave hid it.

Somehow, Mikan could see a gentle smile forming on his face, even though they were in a dark cave right now. She didn't know if her eyes were deceiving her, but she saw the boy leaning his face closer to hers. And when the space between them was just two centimeters away did she realize that it wasn't an illusion.

"W…wha?"

The male captured her lips in a kiss, drowning all of the words she had on the tip of her tongue.

"That's your answer," he said with a smirk on his lips as Mikan had 100 shades of red on her cheeks. She didn't slap nor was she mad at him, because she kind of understood that he cared for her even though this was their first meeting. That was the thought of a stupid, dense girl. Kissing showed that he cared? …That's too much…

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them. The air around them suddenly turned weird, yet tensed after the kissing. The two of them were at a loss for words.

"Wha...what's your name?" Mikan finally asked, breaking the stillness. Nervousness could be heard in her voice; the sign that she hadn't gotten over the kissing thingy.

"I'm N..uh...call me Seishiro...and you?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura!"

Seishiro smiled upon hearing the name. "Huh...weird. You know what? A normal people should have been asking about why I kissed you. But you just asked my name...you're weird..."

"Whatever...I'm too confused to ask any other thing than that..." She blushed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The tension and awkwardness between them had been gone and Mikan was relieved for this.

Suddenly, Seishiro felt at something. His shoulders tensed and his jaw clenched. Noticing the changing in his composure, Mikan asked, "What's wrong Seishiro-kun?"

"Shit. He's here. You should go, Mikan," he answered before he stood up and walked outside.

It turned out that he was right. The moment he was out of the darkness of the cave, the guy that he fought earlier was there. Mikan, who followed Seishiro walking out to the forest, was so shocked when she saw the man standing in front of them.

"Oh! Found ya punks! Get ready because I'll make a new hole in your butt!!" the guy said out loud.

Seishiro was ready to beat him. He shifted to his fighting stance, his eyes never leaving his opponent.

Mikan wanted to help Seishiro, but the boy gave her a death glare; the silent signal that he wanted her to stay away from the place. At first, she was reluctant to leave her savior just like that, but she understood his situation and had no choice but to do his unspoken command. With a last glance to the boy, she turned to other direction and ran away.

The guy, seeing the brunette run away, tried to stop her. But before he could do anything, Seishiro jumped in front of him, stopping the man from chasing the brunette. Then a battle between them began.

While both males were fighting, Mikan was running inside the forest, all the way wishing her savior would be fine. She kept running to the outside of the northern forest until she accidentally saw Narumi who was looking for her at the outside of the forest.

"Na...NARUMI-SENSEI!!" she screamed to Narumi.

Narumi, hearing the brunette's shout, turned his head to the source of the voice, his eyes filled with worry. "MIKAN-CHAN!" He quickly approached the brunette. "Are you okay??"

The moment he was in front of her, Mikan held onto him and cried, pouring all the fear she felt in the form of tears. Narumi patted her head gently and whispered soothing words to her.

"Did the AAO do any harm to you, Miss Sakura?" someone with round glasses and a frog on his shoulder said, drawing Mikan's attention.

Mikan stopped crying and looked at the glasses man. "A...and you are?" she asked.

"He is Jinno-sensei, Mikan-chan," Narumi introduced the glasses guy.

"My pleasure to meet you," Jinno said as he bowed to Mikan **(O.o).** "Well, Miss Sakura, where's the guy that tried to kidnap you?" he asked while fixing his glasses.

"H…he's in that forest," Mikan said as she pointed to the Northern forest. "But before he could bring me deeper to the forest, there's a guy at my age that helped me...His name is Seishiro." Jinno and Narumi's eyes widened in shock after hearing that.

"Oh no...Narumi!" The glasses man looked at the blonde-haired teacher in alert.

Narumi nodded. He understood what Jinno meant. "Jinno-sensei! You go find him. I will stay here to protect Mikan-chan!"

Jinno nodded and ran to the forest, leaving the brunette and the blonde-haired man alone once again.

Confused, Mikan looked at the Jinno and Narumi by turns as she asked, "What...is happening, Narumi-sensei?"

Narumi looked down at her. "First, about the AAO, they want to kidnap you because of your alices. They want your alices to fight against this academy," he explained.

"Wha...? So it's like before I entered here?" Narumi nodded **(Mikan already told Narumi about her past).** "...Oh and...why when I said that Seishiro-kun is in that forest fighting the guy from that AAO, you and Jinno-sensei seemed so worried?" she asked.

The blonde-haired man hesitated. "That's...because...that guy that from AAO has an alice that could manipulate someone's body and power. He can even...absorb the enemy's power...until the enemy...dies."

Mikan gasped upon hearing the 'die' word. "D…die?? Then Seishiro-kun could..." Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Jinno came to them.

"Narumi!" Jinno called.

"Ji..Jinno-sensei! How about Seishiro-kun!?" Mikan butted in, worry etched on her face.

"He's...he's alright," he answered, kind of hesitate.

"Yokkata..." Mikan sighed in relief.

Jinno walked closer to Narumi and whispered something in his ear. Narumi's violet eyes widened in the next second.

That didn't go unnoticed by Mikan. The brunette had been watching the two males for a few seconds ago, and she wondered what made the blonde-haired teacher look shocked all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Narumi-sensei?"

Narumi turned his attention to the brunette, kind of surprised at her question. "Oh! N-nothing, Mikan-chan!" Narumi hesitated. "I…I should get back now!" he said and then walked away as fast as he could.

"Well now, Miss Sakura," Jinno spoke. "You should get back to your room for now to find your room. Here's the map of this school." He took out a piece of paper and gave it to Mikan.

The brunette took the paper. "B-but...how about the AAO and Seishiro-kun?"

"The AAO...has already gone. A-and, S-Seishiro is alright. D-don't worry," Jinno stuttered.

"Oh...okay then, I'll go back to my room." She smiled in relief.

"And don't forget to lock the door Miss Sakura."

Mikan nodded and walked back to her room.

The journey to her room didn't take a long time. While her mind was occupied with the event that happened just now, she had arrived in front of the dormitory without she realized. She entered the dormitory and started to wander around the corridor to search for her room, her eyes looking to the left and right.

When she found her room ten minutes later, she took out her room key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she opened the door and invited herself to come into the room behind it, only to get fascinated when she saw a huge room was displayed before her.

Inside the room, there were a king-sized bed, a beautiful wooden closet, a set of study desk and chair, and also another door on the right of the room, which she assumed was the door to the bathroom.

Still in awe, she stepped inside and closed the door behind. She ambled to the bed first, admiring it in amazement since she had never slept on the huge bed before. She trailed her palm on it, feeling the soft surface of the fabric under it. She smiled and sat on it, her head was wandering somewhere else again.

Mikan was thinking...about the boy that had saved her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered if he was fine, just like what the teacher had said.

'Seishiro-kun...it just...who is he? But he's probably a student from this academy, since he's wearing a middle school uniform...Ah! I forgot to say thanks to him! ...Where I should find him?' she thought as she lay down on the bed and rested her head on a pillow.

She was about to close her eyes and sleep when Narumi talked loudly from the PA all of a sudden.

_ATTENTION! FOR ALL STUDENTS FROM CLASS 3B, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL OF YOU! SO PLEASE COME TO THE CLASS 3B! TATA!_

'An announcement? I wonder what that is…Oh, I don't know what class I'm in yet. Guess I should ask Narumi-Wait, he's busy...I think I could asked Jinno-sensei...' she thought before she got off of her bed and stood up. She then exited her room and went to the teachers' lounge.

Mikan was standing in front of the teachers' lounge now. She was face to face with the oak doors that separated her and the teachers' lounge. Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand, curled it into a fist and knocked on the door before she entered. After knocking it three times, she opened the door and stuck her head inside before she walked in.

"E..excuse me...is Jinno-sensei here?" she asked to a female teacher that was reading a magazine at the nearest desk.

But before the woman could answer, a teacher came to her.

"Looking for me, Miss Sakura?" the teacher asked as the frog on his shoulder made a 'croak' sound.

Startled by the unexpected question, Mikan turned to the voice's direction and saw the man she was looking for. "O-oh Jinno-sensei...I want to ask, what class I'm in?" she queried nervously.

"Oh...you're...in class 3B," he replied. "Any question again?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I heard Narumi-sensei has an announcement to tell to all students from class 3B. Since I'm from that class, should I come to the class and hear the announcement?"

Jinno's eyes widened a bit. "T...that's...no, you don't need to, because you haven't even entered the class and studied there yet..." he spoke. 'So he really-really does 'that'? Hm...for the sake of 'him', I think I should give that announcement to the other student...' he thought.

"Oh...I see...thank you, Jinno-sensei!" She bowed down and exited the room to go back to her room.

The glasses teacher watched the just-closed door in silence, making sure the brunette's footsteps was outside of his hearing before he sat down on his seat and sighed.

"Life...is so hard..."

The moment she arrived at her special room, Mikan ambled to her king-sized bed and threw herself on it. She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, drowning in her thought.

**On Natsume's time…**

Natsume entered his special room. He didn't even gaze around his room for a while and proceeded his way to his bed. His room had no decoration at all, simple and plain. Once he neared his bed, he threw himself on it and sighed. Turning to his side, he fixed his eyes on the empty wall. His mind wandered somewhere.

**(Mikan and Natsume think on same time...but they're still in deferent time) **

'How's that Kuroneko/Orange doing? I wonder…'

On Natsume's time…

"My life...is brighter somehow...but still...I'm too dark...Oh well, tonight I have a mission," he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to get sleep even just for a while.

**On Mikan's time…**

"I'm the luckiest girl on earth...only for now...well, first, I'm suddenly connected to past. Second, someone helped me from the kidnapper...and....my first kiss got stolen..." Mikan mumbled to herself as she blushed at the 'kiss' word. She lifted her right hand and touched her bottom lip with the tip of her fingers. Faintly, she could still feel it tingling from the kiss she had with Seishiro.

"I wonder why I didn't mad at him for kissing me..." she mumbled again as she let her consciousness slip away. And with one last sigh, she fell asleep and breathed evenly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

**A/N: I wanna say thanks to illutia mist for beta-read this fic!!! Thank you so much illutia!!! XDD**


	2. Mikan's past

THE DISTANCE OF LOVE

**A Gakuen Alice fanfic (my second fic)**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Disclaimer: ...I own nothing...right?**

**Summary: This fic is based on a movie called The Lake House, so, the story is about Mikan and Natsume's love...but they're on a deferent time. Mikan on 2007 while Natsume on 2004, how will they meet each other? Rated T for safety.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Chapter 1.5: Mikan's Past

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO

* * *

  
**

**(It means this is in 2005)**

Spring was the best season in a year. The weather wasn't too hot or cold and the breeze felt so nice when it made contact with skin.

In a small town at the outskirt of city, there were a few houses that surrounded by forest. Unlike the city, there were gaps between houses so the building didn't look being squeezed to each other. The gaps between houses were used by the owners to plant flowers, vegetables, spices, or medicinal plants. The road hadn't been replaced by asphalt, still the natural ground that sometimes created a few puddles of mud when rain came.

Suddenly, a door of the house that was near the forest was slammed open. A brunette ran out with a big smile on her face. Not long after she ran out, an old man hobbled out of the house, worry etched all over his face as he watched the girl running to the forest.

"Mikan-chan!! Don't go too far away!!" the old man yelled to the brunette.

"It's okay, Jii-chan! I'm only going to the Sakura tree that I showed you before!!!" Mikan yelled back, waving at him while she kept on running to the forest in front of her.

"But it's inside the forest!! That's too dangerous!"

Too late, Mikan had already run into the forest and she was out of the old man's sight by now.

She ran deeper to the forest, passing trees and bushes, until she found the Sakura tree she had been searching for. Her smile widened when she finally reached her destination, small pants coming out of her slightly parted lips.

"This is it," she breathed in excitement as she approached the tree. She touched its brown bark and circled the tree once before she sat under it.

She always liked the tree which had the same name with her surname. Whenever she was sad or happy, she came to the tree and stayed there for a while. It had been her habit since she found the tree when she was lost in the forest months ago. She ever showed the tree to her grandfather and he also admired the beauty of the tree, but he didn't want Mikan to wander to the forest often since it was dangerous.

Mikan looked up to the pink flowers that bloomed on its thick branch and smiled. The tree never failed to amuse her when it was fully blooming.

After watching the rows of trees in front of her for a while, she sang. Her beautiful voice could be heard throughout the forest.

(Before the Dawn, By: Evanescence)

**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**

**I want nothing more than to see you there**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**

**Then let me never ever wake again**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**

**It's not real, but it's ours**

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn...**

As she was done singing, wind blew smoothly to her, stroking her hair gently, making anyone that witnessed this sight faint because of her angelic feature. But the said girl wasn't aware of the beauty she emitted. She closed her eyes instead and enjoyed the breeze.

Not far from the place where she was sitting now, a guy was smirking upon seeing her.

The smirk wasn't a kind one. It was a devilish smirk; full of malice and bad intention. And no, it wasn't lust. Though the girl was beautiful, he just saw her as a mere target only.

"'Target' is in sight...hehe...prepare to get a promotion after capturing the little girl," the guy mumbled to himself behind the bushes, dark atmosphere surrounding him.

So evil the aura he emitted that it reached the girl. She broke out of her reverie and looked around, wondering if there was someone watching her, and mumbled, "Hm...Why do I feel like someone is watching me?" Whoever it was, she wished it wouldn't harm her or do something along that line.

But unfortunately for her, what she was afraid of was already in front of her eyes when she was about to lean her back on the trunk and enjoy the calm atmosphere again. A guy in black came out from bushes and stood in front of her, a devilish smirk on his face.

Startled, the brunette immediately recoiled, only to let out a surprised gasp when her back met the hard trunk of the Sakura tree. "Wh-who are you??" she asked, trembling with fear.

The guy's smirk widened, satisfied to see his victim's reaction upon seeing him. "Well...I'm...your FEAR," the guy said, stretching his hand to her.

But before the guy could touch Mikan, there's a boy at her age appeared in front of her all of a sudden and burnt the guy's hand with fire emitted from his hand. "Ouch! Godammit!!" The guy stepped back, clutching his burnt hand to his chest while taking in the boy's appearance.

Raven hair and a black cat mask.

Those two simple things were enough to make the guy's eyes widened.

"Hey it's The Kuroneko!" the guy said out loud. "What a lucky day! I could get a 'treasure' and beat the Kuroneko's ass!"

"As if you could beat me," Kuroneko said with a monotone voice.

"Wa-wait! Wha-what is going on???" Mikan asked, looking at both males in confusion.

"I'll tell you later, 'Orange'!" Kuroneko said as he threw a fire ball to the guy, only to be dodged easily by the man. The young male continued throwing fire balls to the man's direction, until his fire balls hit the guy right on the stomach. The man's shirt got burned, but, strangely, it didn't injure him a little bit.

"What…?" Kuroneko mumbled in perplexity.

"Ha! You didn't know my alice yet!" The man laughed in triumph, black smoke appearing on his right arm. "My alice is Darkness, no weakness! I could absorb your power and change it to my power!" Then, something like a black smoked sword appeared on his hand. Once he got a firm grip of the dangerous thing, he immediately aimed his sword to Kuroneko.

Mikan was dumbstruck and trembling with fear at that time, but her body suddenly moved by itself, running to the space in between both males. Without they realized, she had been standing in front of the Kuroneko. She quickly mumbled something that no one could hear it, and then she blocked the guy's attack easily with a simple touch.

The guy's knelt down after the unharmed impact.

"Wh-what?" Engulfed by bewilderment, Kuroneko looked at the brunette, searching for her face to get an answer about what just happened. When the brunette didn't turn to look at him, he hesitantly touched her shoulder. "H-hey...are you-" But the girl fainted and fell backward before he could finish his sentence. That caught him by surprise.

He stretched his hands out to the brunette and caught her before her body made contact with the hard ground. "Hey!" He shook Mikan's body back and forth, trying to awake her. But the girl didn't budge. Giving up on waking the fainted girl, he scrutinized her sleeping face in silence.

'Her alices have already awakened huh? ...She used her nullification...and then she used steal...I bet she could use that bastard's power now. Good job...Mikan,' he thought as he lifted her in bridal style and started to walk away, burning the villain to a crisp before he left the forest.

Once he was out of the forest, he took in the new surrounding and walked to the nearest village, where Mikan's house was.

On the way to her house, the brunette came back to consciousness. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes after feeling the intriguing, comfortable warmth that she wasn't familiar with.

Kuroneko, feeling the small movement, shifted his eyes to the girl in his arms and asked, "Hey...you're awake?"

"H-huh…?" Mikan blinked the rest of oblivion away and looked around her, before she finally realized that he was lifting her up in bridal style. Her eyes widened at the awkward position she was in at that time. "What the!??" she yelled.

"Ouch! You'll make my ears bleeding!"

She smiled at him nervously. "Sorry...but can you tell me what happened and who you are? ...And first, put me down. I can walk," she said.

Kuroneko put her down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. They resumed walking together to the village.

Mikan was a half running now, trying to keep up with the boy's pace. When she had reached his side, she stole a glance at him and asked, "So? Care to explain what happened?"

The boy glanced at her for a while then sighed before he started to explain what just happened minutes ago to her for good ten minutes. His explanation was fast and straight to the point and, thought she had a bit difficulty in catching a few words he said, Mikan nodded in understanding.

"I see...So, someone wanted to kidnap me and you're here because 'that' Alice Academy higher-ups said so?" she confirmed.

Kuroneko just nodded then said, "Not only because the academy said so. It's too because I wor--...oh, nothing," He said, avoiding her eyes.

**(Mikan already know about Alice Academy and alices)**

Mikan nodded. "Okay…So...why is 'that' Alice Academy higher-ups sent you here? I'm just an ordinary girl right?" she asked him.

"Because you have an alice too...or should I say...alices."

She immediately stopped dead on her track. "What???" she yelled exactly to his ears, causing the poor boy to cover his ears with his hands. "I have an alice???...wait, ALICES!!???"

"Jeez…Don't yell will you?" he grumbled in annoyance, pulling his hands away from his ears when he thought it was already safe. "Yeah you have alices. They're Nullification, Copy, and Steal."

"WHAA-" Mikan quickly covered her mouth when she spotted his glare. "Oops...sorry..." She smiled sheepishly and cleared her thought. "Oh and, who're you?"

At the question the boy looked away for a moment before fixing his gaze on her again. "Kuroneko," he murmured. "The Academy always calls me that."

Mikan jutted her bottom lip out in a dissatisfaction pout. "I wanted to know your real name."

Kuroneko sighed. "Oh...well, my name is-"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The loud sound of alarm clock made her jolt up on her bed. "WHO???" she yelled, her eyes still in daze of sleep. Yawning, Mikan rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleepiness away, her right hand reaching for the alarm clock on the bedside table and turning the noisy thing off.

When she had regained her full consciousness, she took in her surrounding, finally realized that it was just a dream and she was still on her bed. "...That was a dream...about two years ago..." she mumbled to herself as she scratched her head and thought for awhile.

"…Wait a sec…" she gasped when something dawned upon her. "KURONEKO! So that Kuroneko from yesterday is him??? That pervert is the one that helped me at that time?? ...oh my god!" she yelled to no one.

"That perv...so he has raven hair. Too bad I couldn't see his face. If I could, I'll find that guy and beat him up! Hahahah!" she laughed maniacally, and then stopped when she felt like an idiot who laughed like someone that had a mental problem. "...What am I doing? Oh well…"

Sighing, she stretched her arms, releasing the stiffness on her back and then took a glance at her clock. Her eyes widened in the next second. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she yelled again in horror, making herself an alarm clock to those who were still sleeping in that dorm.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: once again, i wanted to say thank you to illutia for have Beta Read this fic!!!**

* * *


	3. my first day study in here!

THE DISTANCE OF LOVE

**A Gakuen Alice fanfic (my second fic)**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Disclaimer: ...I own nothing...right?**

**Summary: This fic is based on a movie called The Lake House, so, the story is about Mikan and Natsume's love...but they're in a different time. Mikan is in 2007 while Natsume is in 2004, how will they meet each other? **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!!!! I'm out of ideas and lots of school work, but illutia mist makes my spirit back so I can continue this!! Thank you, illutia!!!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Chapter 2: July 25, My First Day Studying at Alice Academy!

"I'M LATE!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she stared at her clock. Swiftly, she jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom, doing her morning routine. She took a bath, put on her middle school uniform, and combed her hair before running out of her room.

She kept whining all the way to the class, not believing that she was actually overslept on her first day at the academy. Well, she wanted to make her first impression good, but it seemed like she couldn't let go off her habit for oversleeping.

What a great way to start her new life at the academy.

* * *

The class was as crowd as usual today. Students were busy minding their own things since Narumi hadn't come into the class. They were chattering, flying objects, reading mind or reading books in silence.

The class representative, Yuu Tobita, was busy to calm down a few students that were arguing in the back of class, while the other class representative, Hotaru Imai, didn't really care if they would bring the class into ruins, as long as they didn't disturb her.

Yuu had lost idea to calm down the class and was about to run out of the room to call the teacher when the door suddenly opened. He let out a relief sigh when he saw Narumi walked into the room with a smile on his face.

The blonde wavy haired teacher walked to the teacher's desk and put his things on top of it, before he faced his students whom were immediately quiet the moment he entered the classroom. "Well, Minna-san! Today, we have a new student! But it seems like she's late..."

Right after he finished his sentence, the door burst open all of a sudden, showing a panting brunette who was leaning her side on the door. She let her hair down naturally, the tips of the brown locks reaching her waist. Her rich brown eyes surveyed the room for a few seconds. Her innocent face made all the boys have heart in their eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!!" Mikan said, catching her breath while making her way to the front of the class. The boys were blushing.

Narumi's smile widened upon seeing the brunette. "Well, minna-san, this is the new student that I told you earlier! Her name is Mikan Sakura!" he said.

Mikan bowed a bit and gave her new classmates her best smile. "Nice to meet you! My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm 13 years old and my alices-"

A hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Mikan initiatively looked up at the suspect and stared at the blonde wavy haired teacher. Narumi lowered his lips to her ear and whispered something. He only pulled his hand away from the brunette's mouth when he received a nod from her.

Mikan faced her classmates once again and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh...my alice is Nullification! I-I could make your alice stop working!" she continued, hesitation coating her voice.

Pleased with the brunette's brief introduction, Narumi patted her shoulder and averted his gaze to his students. "So...any question??" he asked.

A girl with green seaweed hair raised her hand.

"Yes, Shouda-san?"

"What's her ranking?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"My ranking is..."

Again, Narumi put his hand on her mouth before she could finish her sentence and said, "Mikan-chan's ranking is...uhh...triple star!!" the blonde teacher said, a bit anxious.

Sumire's eyes widened. "Triple star!!?? A girl with such a stupid alice!??" she exclaimed in surprise and quickly shut her mouth when Narumi glared at her.

'Actually I'm better than that...I wonder why I couldn't tell them about my alices and my star ranking. Oh well...I'll surprise her!' Mikan thought as she used an alice she had copied.

On the cue, Sumire was floating in the air. All students' attentions were now on her, watching her flap her arms frantically. "What the hell??? Who does this!!???" she screamed as both Narumi and Mikan chuckled. She threw a glare to the boy with flying alice, but the boy just shrugged and continued watching her in amazement.

Confused, Sumire looked around and continued waving her arms in panic. "He-hey! Wh-whoever does this, please stop it!!" she shouted in submission. And in a blink of eye, she was back on the ground again.

While Sumire was in confusion and other students were whispering to each other about the event they had just witnessed, Narumi looked at Mikan and winked. "Mikan-chan, keep 'that' as a secret, okay?" he said with his never ending smile.

Mikan just nodded.

"Wha-what just happened??" Sumire yelled, looking around in bewilderment, searching for an answer. No one answered her though, for no one of them knew what just happened either.

Narumi clapped his hands, asking for the students' attentions. Once all students had fixed their eyes on him, he cleared his voice and said, "Okay! Now, Mikan-chan, your partner is..."

Almost every boy raised their hands, screaming "ME! ME!" before Narumi finished his sentence. The teacher smiled and pointed a blonde haired boy that was petting his rabbit in the back of the class. "Nogi Ruka-kun! And you will sit beside hi-"

A girl with raven hair and violet eyes cut his sentence off by standing up and taking out a gun. Emotionlessly, she aimed her gun to Mikan and pulled the trigger.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Mikan got thrown out to the wall, hardly. Everyone, who witnessed it, had their jaws dropped while Narumi's face turned white.

Well, everyone acted like that except for the victim, which was Mikan.

"What are you doing here, baka?" the raven haired girl spoke in monotonous tone, still aiming her gun to the poor brunette.

Mikan sat on the floor and scratched her head in pain, whimpering when her fingers made contact with a small lump on her head. "Ouch…" She looked up to see the person who was responsible for the attack. Her eyes widened when her eyes met those violet orbs and she quickly stood up.

"Ho...HOTARU!!!!" she yelled all of a sudden as she ran to the raven haired girl.

Hotaru just stayed still and gave her a small smile. "Come here…baka…"she said in a low voice as the brunette launched herself to her and embraced her. Hotaru even hugged her back, the smile still on her face.

_**Well, now you know who my bestfriend is! Her name is Imai Hotaru. She has an invention alice and she is so genius!!! And she's my Hotaru!! I'm glad that she still remembers me!**_

"Hotaru!! I missed you so much!!!! It has been two years!!! TWO YEARS!!!!" Mikan said as she hugged her best friend tighter.

Hotaru's smile lasted for five seconds, before her lips were back in a straight line. "Yeah, I know…now, can you let me go? Everyone's staring at us...and some boys are jealous at me..."

Mikan did what her best friend commanded, letting go off her in blink of an eye. She scratched her head in embarrassment and say, "Oops...sorry."

"Well, it seems that you already know her Hotaru-chan!" Narumi chimed in, his smile never fading from his face. "All right! Now you should sit, Mikan-chan!"

"O-okay...beside who and where?" she asked Narumi with an innocent face, causing almost all boys to blush.

Upon hearing her question, his smile widened. "Beside your partner of course! His seat is over there," he said while pointing again to a boy with smooth blonde hair and a caring blue eyes at the back of the class, who was sitting...'alone'.

The brunette turned her head to the direction of her pointed partner then smiled. She walked over to him and took her sat beside him. "Hi! Mind if I sitting here?" she asked, placing her bag on the desk.

The boy looked startled when he looked up and found the brunette sitting beside him, but he quickly covered it with a smile and said, "Oh, of course not!"

But something caught her eyes, even though it was just for a brief.

Mikan realized he was forcing his smile, for a reason she didn't know. Intrigued, she wanted to ask him what was wrong with him and if there was something bothering him, but somehow she just managed to say, "Thank you! I already knew a lot about this place and have the map, but I still need someone to guide me in this school!" She leaned toward the boy and beamed the smile that could make everyone faint. "So? Will you help me?"

Indeed, someone (a boy) fainted, but he didn't fall to the floor. His head hit the table, making a loud THUMP. Everyone thought that he was asleep, so they just ignored him.

Unfazed by her smile, her new partner nodded and said, "Yeah..."

"Hey, why are you sitting alone?" she suddenly asked him.

His eyes widened as he heard the word 'alone'. Hurt flashed briefly in his eyes and he hid it before anybody realized it. But it seemed like everyone had the same reaction upon hearing the word...even Narumi. As for Hotaru, she just kept her emotionless face, even though her eyes showed sadness in them.

Mikan, realizing the tensed situation, tilted her head and innocently asked, "hey, what's wrong?"

Ruka snapped out of his thought and quickly shook his head. "N-nothing! ...Well, I'm sitting here alone because..." he trailed off, averting his blue eyes away from her. Everyone stared at him, waiting for his reply. "It is…what it is...I just...like it," he finally answered her question, trying to sound happy.

The brunette blinked, a bit unconvinced. "Oh..."

With that, the class began.

_**In the middle of the class...I'm wondering why such a good person as Ruka is sitting alone. And I can feel it...when I asked him 'that', his face saddened, and the class is awkwardly quiet...I think there's something happening here before I came...Oh well,I have to get rid of that thought for now and study!!

* * *

**_

KRIIIIIIIING!!!!!

After the long tiring lesson, the class was finally over. Mikan stretched her arms, relieving the stiffness in her shoulders and neck after being in the same position for hours.

"Ah...that was hard!" she said, before turning to her seatmate and smiling. "Ne, Ruka-pyon, how about if you tour me around now?"

Ruka stared at her in confusion and surprise upon hearing the nickname she made for him. 'Ru-Ruka-pyon?' he thought as he continued watching the smiling brunette. The confusion faded away soon, replaced by a friendly look on his face. "Oh...okay." then he guided her to everywhere, to Central town, to classes etc

"Whew...That's all!" He exclaimed when they reached the dormitory.

Exhaustion was clearly shown on their faces, but both also felt satisfied after touring around the school, especially the brunette. She had even more bright smile on her face, happy to know so many places she could visit in the academy; the classes, the cafeteria, the main hall, the forest, etc. Central town was her favorite place above all places, since she saw many interesting things there.

"Wow...Alice Academy is so big! Look at the time!" she said, looking up at the darkened sky in amazement. It was already evening. "Aw…time seems to move fast when we're having fun." Looking back at the blonde haired boy, she beamed. "Well...I'd better go now! Thanks for the tour!!" she said, walking away and waving to Ruka.

"Yeah...See you tomorrow, Sakura-san!" He waved back.

Skipping back to her dormitory through a narrow cement path in between the trees, a joyful hums escaped from her lips, accompanying her along the way. In the middle of her journey, 'the' Sakura tree caught her eyes. Her feet immediately stopped on their own accord.

"Oh...that tree…"

She then walked out of the cement path and onto the ground, approaching the tree. When she arrived in front of it, she saw a crumpled paper, with a pen on it. Irked by curiosity, she crouched down and picked them up. Her eyes scanned the short message on the paper quickly.

_Hey, orange, are you new in this Academy?_

_**Kuroneko**_

_Note: Don't throw the paper up. I'm sitting on your left now…I guess…_

"Hm...my left?" She looked at her left, just to come face to face with empty air, but she smiled to the nothingness.

**-Natsume time-**

"Huh?"

Natsume turned his head to his right and frowned, blushing a little for an unknown reason.

'Somehow...I feel like someone is smiling...A warm smile, on top of that...' he thought deeply, crimson eyes continuing to stare at nothing. He then shook his head and read his manga but couldn't help smiling behind the thick book.

This smile...was for her...

It was his blind reply.

**-Mikan time-**

Mikan somehow felt that he noticed her. Her smile widened as she sat under the tree and wrote a reply.

**-On Natsume-**

"Hm?"

He stopped reading his manga when he felt something fell on his stomach. Looking down, he saw a crumpled paper laying by his side. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

_Yeah, I'm new in this school. Hey, thanks for 'that' time! ...Oh and, since you know my name...DON'T CALL ME ORANGE YOU PERVERT!!!_

_**Mikan**_

Natsume raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Huh? ...'that' time?" he mumbled, picking up his pen and wrote a response.

**-On Mikan-**

_What do you mean by 'that' time? ...Hey polka (that's a new name for you), which class are you in?_

_**Kuroneko**_

_Note: Don't say that right now you are wearing a polka-dots panty...or am I right?_

Veins were popping up on Mikan's head as she read his coated-by-mockeries message. "He...!" She almost tore the paper and ate it (?)

"That's it! He's getting on my nerves! Ah, whatever!"

She wrote a reply in furious.

**-On Natsume-**

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DARN PERVERT!!! ...Hey perv, I'll tell you something! At 2005, you will save a girl, and that's me! That's why I want to say thanks! And...I'm in 3. What's yours?_

_**Mikan...not Polka!**_

Natsume was silent for a while as he read her reply, absorbing every word into his mind. "Oh...so I will see her one year again..." he murmured, before writing on the paper again and throwing it to his right.

**-On Mikan-**

_So...in your time, we have the same age? You're 13, aren't you? In my time, my age is 10, but in your time is 13...oh and, my class right now is 2B. Hey Polka, what's your alice?_

_**Kuroneko**_

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Oh...so he has the same age with me in my time? ...And 'this' Kuroneko that I'm talking to is still 10??? Urgh...that brat."

**-On Natsume-**

_Well, my alices are Nullification, Copy and Steal...well, I have to go now, K.U.R.O-chan! My friends are calling me! So see you again!_

_**Mikan**_

He crumpled the paper and threw it away. Lifting up his head, he looked at the sky, his face relaxing. "what a weird girl….." he mumbled to himself.

And the days gone by. They were enjoying their own life, though never once they disconnected their secret invisible meeting.

-- -- -- -- --

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o ONE YEAR LATER o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-- -- -- -- --

_**Time is moving fast, ne? Without me noticing, it's already one year since all these weird events started. Now, I'm already 14 years old, my class is still 3B! Until now, I still don't know why everyone seemed to act weird when I say something about Ruka-pyon sitting alone. I'm still talking to Kuroneko...and I still don't know his real name. Jeez that pervert! I haven't even met him for once! Jeez...where is he?**_

Mikan was taking a walk around the school to get rid her boredom, smiling as she enjoyed the gentle breeze which caressed her face once in a while. She looked at her digital watch that she brought from central town a few months ago, wondering if she should go back to the dormitory soon.

'Hm...It's still afternoon...huh?' she thought and then blinked when she spotted the date written on her wristwatch from the corner of her eye. 'Wait the sec...' Her eyes widened. 'Oh my god!! It's 'that time'!! The day where that pervert saved me!!!'

Turning on her heel, Mikan fastened her pace to a certain direction. Her face lightened with excitement and anticipation. There was just one place she intended to visit at that time. 'In his time, he told me that it's 2005 and have the same date as my time right now! So maybe right now, he is on the way to the forest where 'that' guy is trying to kidnap me!'

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: first of all, i want to say thank you to the reviewers!**

**oh, and special thanks for illutia mist for beta-ing this fic!! :D**

**btw,** **for age 5-9: Class 1A-1B. Age 10-12: Class 2A-2B. Age 13-15: Class 3A-3B. Age 16-18: Class 4A-4B**

**ciao! :D**


	4. Finding You

THE DISTANCE OF LOVE

**A Gakuen Alice fanfic (my second fic)**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Disclaimer:...i own nothing...right?**

**Summary: this fic is based on a movie called The Lake House, so, the story is about Mikan and Natsume's love...but they're on a different time, Mikan on 2007 while Natsume on 2004, how will they met each other?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding You**

**-Natsume Time-**

he's now inside the headmaster office, listening for the instruction for his next mission such as the place for the mission and the picture of her

"so...your job now is to protecting a person called Sakura Mikan...any question?"

'hm...like that polka said...i will come to save her...'

"hn, why should the academy protect an ordinary person such as her?" he ask with a stoic face

the principal just smile "why? well, because she's not ordinary...and you will know it when she came to here someday...that's it, the end of the story, anymore question?" Natsume just shook his head

'yeah right...the school just wanted her alices...tch, stupid school...and stupid 'him'...'

"okay...you're dismissed, and the mission start, now!" he's instantly wear the black cat mask and jumped to outside from the window

when he landed to the ground, a black figure appear in front of him, he just stare at him

"Kuroneko...follow me..." Natsume just clicked his tongue annoyed and followed him, then he see a man

"this person has a teleportation alice, he will drop you there...but he won't help you, is that clear?" the black figure spoke

"hn..." the man touch him and they were warped to the place

the place where he will see her

after a second, they arrived, he look at his surounding as the man warped back to the academy

'now...where should i find her?' he is inside a forest, he could see nothing but trees and grass..but being a cat-like he is, a voice catch his attention, he look around to find the source of the voice, he then running to it, with his sharp sense, he found the source of the voice, the voice were came from a girl that is sitting under sakura tree

he eyed at her figure, long brown hair, honey brown eyes, breath taking smile...and a sweet voice

'so that's her? a little different from the picture...' but after awhile he could feel a presence and saw a man appear in front of her with a devilish smirk

"wh-who are you??" he heard her ask and saw her trembled with fear

"well...i'm...your FEAR" the guy said as his hand ready to reach her, but before the guy could touch her, Natsume instantly run to her, he stood in front of the guy and burn his hand

(and then the next, you already know from the previous chap, so, i'll fast forward it...is that okay?)

after he burned the guy, he pick Mikan in bridal syle, after somewhile carrying her, he realized that she's awake

"hey...you're awake?" he said as he looking at her

"sorry...but can you tell me what happend and who are you?...and first, put me down, i can walk" she said, and then he just put her down, now they're walk together

"so...?" she asked then he explain everything "oh i see...someone wanted to kidnnap me and you're here because 'that' Alice Academy higher ups say so?"

he just nodded then say "not only because the academy say so...it's too because i...oh nothing" He said avoided her eyes

'damn...stupid mouth, blabbing out some nonsense!'

"so...why's 'that' Alice Academy higher ups sent you here? i'm just an ordinary girl right?" she asked him

'oh...so she hasn't found out her alices yet?'

" 'cuz you have an alice too...or should i say...alices" he says emphesize the s

"what?? i have an alice??...wait, ALICES!?" she yelled exactly to his ears, he covering his ears with his hands

"jeez! don't yell will ya!!...yeah you has alices! it's Nullification, copy and steal"

'what a lousy girl...just like when she wrote a letter to me...'

"WHAA-oops...sorry...oh and, who're you?" he just looked away, and then he look at her

"Kuroneko...the Academy always calls me that"

"i wanted to know your real name" she said with pout

"oh...well, my name is-" then suddenly a man appeared in front of them, Mikan just widen her eyes in shock while Natsume just stare at the man

"time to go Kuroneko..."

"what? we leave her here just like that?"

the man sighed "she will be fine from here, now let's go back or i'll leave you behind"

"whatever..." he turn his head to her

"oi 'lil girl, you can walk to your home on your own right? now i should get going" he said as he stepped closer to the man and touch him

"wait! i still don't know your--!!" too late, Natsume already warped back to the academy

"--...name"

she sighed then smile "Alice Academy...huh? maybe someday i could meet him again..."

**AT THE ACADEMY...**

"very well done my dear Kuroneko..." the black figure say

Natsume clicked his tongue annoyed "just shut up Persona..."

Persona snickered "you're dismissed..." he disappeared as Natsume run back to his...let me rephrase that...'their' Sakura tree

when he arrived there he could see a paper and a pen under the Sakura tree 'hn...she's here?' he pick up the paper, sit under the tree and read it

_hey Kuroneko-chan! i bet you just came back after saving the past me huh?? mou...remembering that, you still didn't tell me your name...it's been a year since we know each other!! why don't you tell me your name??_

**_Mikan_**

"hmph...my name huh?" when he was about to write a voice called him

"oi Hyuuga...what are you doing here?" he look up to see a raven haired girl with a stoic face

"oh, the new kid Imai Hotaru...you know what? maybe i'm the one who should ask you, WHY are you in HERE?"

she shrugged her shoulders "just walking around...hey, is that a love letter that you hold right now?"

'oh, just hope it is...it can be a good news and i can sell it into a money...since he look so care into that paper' she thought as she smirk

Natsume stare at her quizzicaly 'what a weirdo...'

"oh this?" he show the paper "this is just-HEY!!" Hotaru suddenly grab it and read it

'Mi...kan?' she thought as she widen her eyes

"where did you got this??" she asked him furiously

"jeez..calm down, you'll make my ears bleed, new kid...it was...from here" he said as he touch the ground beside him

she raised her eyebrow "huh? you mean you just accidentaly found it?" she look at the paper one more time then look back at him "but she here is talking with you, KURONEKO, the hell does this mean??"

"who says i found it? in fact...you can say, i WAITED for it..."

"but how did she..." he cut her

"so you know her? well, to tell the truth, i already talk with polka in a year"

she raised her eyebrow more "but she's not even he-"

"the legend. . . . .that's it, gimme that back" he grab the paper and climb to some branch

'legend? what legend? there's a lot of legend here...' she thought as she just walk away

he then write down his reply and throw it down, then he yawned and sleep on the tree branch

**on Mikan...**

she saw the paper falling down from some branch of the tree and pick it up 'eh..he's up there?' then she read the letter

_my name? well...okay-okay, it's Hyuuga Natsume, there, happy now? okay, now i gotta go to sleep, i need too rest my ears because they're tired hearing you YELLING like an idiot_

_**Natsume**_

she frowned and pouted "well sorry that i yelled at you that time...mou..." then she smiles

"Natsume...such a good name he has there..." she put the paper inside her pocket

'but wait, in this time...he is 14 just like me right? but in my class...there's no one that have the name Hyuuga Natsume...hm...is he in the other class? that's it! i'll try to find him there!!

**MIKAN's POV**

i walk to class 3A, but before i call his name like an idiot, i just peeking at the class room and check if there's a raven haired boy, but i got none

'hm...how about cafeteria?' i thought as i walked to cafeteria, after awhile searching for him there, i still got none

i sighed and mumbled "this school is too big...i can't find him alone.." but then a voice asked

"find who Sakura-san?" i turn around to saw Ruka-pyon

"ah! Ruka-pyon!!" i waved to him

"ne Ruka-pyon, i was trying to find this raven haired guy, his name is Hyuuga-" then suddenly Ruka cut me in

"u-uhh...s-sorry Sakura-san b-but i need to g-go..!" he said to me hesitately and ran to who-knows-where

i was raising my eyebrow 'what's...his problem?' i sighed and walk back to 'the' Sakura tree, i want to relax for awhile before the lunch break ended

but then, when i'm approaching the tree, there's a black figure leaning on the tree, he see me then he...smirked?

"you over there, i want to talk to you for a second.." he spoke to me, his voice were deep and...scary

i approached him slowly, i look at his masked face, his rings , his earings and his all black clothes, i hope he's not another kidnaper

"who are you..?? wh-why are you calling me?" i asked him

"my name is Persona...i want to tell you something...since you can control your alice now...the academy want you to do some missions, under my lessons"

i was shaking a little "m-missions? what missions? is it risking life??"

he snickered and touch my right shoulder harshly "yes, it's risking life..." i slap his hand away

"no! i'm not doing it!!" then i gasped when i saw him touching some bushes and they're dead in a second

he stare coldly to me "do it...or your friends die!" i was trembling with fear

"don't tell this matter to anyone, and you, come here tonight at 11 PM...you're dismissed" he then disappeared

'everyone...' i kneeled down and clutching my hands on the tree

' i'm...doing this...for everyone...even if it's risking life...' then a strain of tears drip down to my cheek

"Natsume...help me..."

**NATSUME's POV**

i opened my eyes 'did someone just...' i look down from the branch where i sleep

'nobody is here...well that's weird..' i then jumped down from the tree and sit on the grass below it

when i was stting there, suddenly, i could feel someone is crying beside me, i could feel a helpless aura...could it be...it's hers?

**MIKAN's POV**

after some moments, i lean my back to the tree and sit down on the grass, im lying there still crying

'im scared...' i thought as i clutched the grass tightly, but then i gasped, i could feel...

**NATSUME's POV**

i widen my eyes, as i could feel...

**BOTH POV**

my hand is so warm...like someone is touching my hand

**MIKAN's POV**

'why...?' i look at my right, and of course nobody's there...but then, why i feel like someone is touching my hand?

i clean all my tears away with my hand, then i puts out the paper and a pen, i write down a message then throw to my right

'it must be him...' i thought as i look at my right

**NATSUME's POV**

i look at a paper that is pop up from nowhere and it landed on my laps 'polka's here?' i thought as i read the message

Natsume...are you there? if you there, did you feel 'it' just now?

Mikan

"it...? does she mean...?" he wrote a reply the throw it to his left

**on Mikan...**

she pick the paper and read it

_you mean...you feel 'it' too? ...weird...anyhell...since you know my name...have you found me in your time?_

**_Natsume_**

-

-

_weirdly, i didn't found you...no, not even a single trace of your name is lingered in the air, any sugestions so i could find you?_

**_Mikan_**

he raised his eyebrow 'she can't find me? that's odd...i'm practicaly famous in here...' he then thinking for while, then he wrote a reply

-

-

_hm...weird...but oh well, i don't know what happened in that time after all...oi, maybe you should try to find some documents of me in administration's room, maybe you could find some clue_

**_Natsume_**

she widen her eyes 'is he crazy?? trespassing is illegal!!' she's panicked and is about to give up

'but i want to see him...'

"..." she then sigh heavily and wrote down a reply

-

-

_fine...i'll try..._

**_Mikan_**

'whoa...what a brave girl...' he thought as he wrote a reply

-

-

_okay, listen 'lil girl, i'll tell u how to get in..._

she just look at the letter and then runs to the administration room, after she arrives, she look at the teacher's longue door

_i bet u have copied invisible alice, use it to walks into the teacher's longue, the administration room is in there.._

she then use her invisible alice and then walks in slowly and make sure it doesn't make any sound, she close the door softly and then look around to find the administration room, then a steel door catch her eyes, and there's a sign says "Administration Room", she then walks to there

_after u got in there, u have to type a password in a mini computer on your right, the password is DRK-666-DVL_

'man...a devil's number...' she then type the password and then the door opens she walks in

'thank god this door is out of the teachers sight...so nobody will noticed that the door opened...' she then walks around to search a document of him

"hm...Hyuuga Natsume...Hyuuga Natsume...ah! found it!" she pick it up then observe it

'...i'll read it later...now, i have to go back...' she then walks out from there, still using the invisible alice

-

-

"Narumi-sensei!!" a guy running out from the administration room to his seat

Narumi raised his eyebrow "what's wrong?"

"the document of 'him' is missing!!"

he rose up from his seat with eyes widened "WHAT!? how can that happened??"

"i don't know sir!"

Narumi clicked his tongue "probably her. . . . . . . .Saki-san!! call Persona here, now!!" the guy nodded and then puts out his cellphone and calls someone

-

-

she enters her room, lock the door, and then walks to her bed, she sits on the edge of the bed, when she is about to read the document someone knocks the door, she then hide the document in a safest place immediately then walks to the door to open it

'damn...when i was about to know where is he...' she thought as she opens the door, she widens her eyes when she see the figure in front of her

"P-Persona??"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**...after like a HALF YEAR...i finally update it...T.T**

**y'all can scold me for being so lazy...but be gentle...'kay? :3**

**...so sorry minna...i'll try my best to update it ASAP...TToTT**

**btw, NO FLAME PLEASE!!**


End file.
